Gently Tear Each Other, Limb from Limb
by IzzyPuff
Summary: Being reborn countless times Mukuro Rokudo had been in and out of Hell countless times. On his sixth visit to Hell, being a expert on Hell, he was sent to save the soul of Tsunayoshi Sawada, trapped in Hell.
1. Into the Fire

****Title:**** Gently Tear Each Other, Limb from Limb_, (alternate title: let's go to hell, shall we?)  
><em>**Disclaimer_**_:_**_**_ If I owned Reborn_**_...10051**_ would be canon. _** **Characters/Pairing: **_**_Mukuro Rokudo, Byakuran (Gesso), Shoichi Irie, Tsunayoshi Sawada, 6927, 10051 __  
><em>**Rating/Warning:**_ T, Graphic violence and description.  
><em>**Summary:**_He had been in and out of Hell countless times. On his sixth visit to Hell, he was sent to save a trapped soul of Tsunayoshi Sawada, that did not belong in hell._

** ~Prologue ~**

* * *

><p>He had fallen once again into the depths of Hell. He glanced around at the familiar place. Ah yes this was the Hell he had remembered.<p>

So much for the apparent belief of atonement. It was a belief that as long as you did things with good intentions even considerable sins you'd be guaranteed a spot in purgatory, the "cleansing area" as one of the smaller demons had told him the third time he arrived here.

And he had in theory did many things with good intentions. He had killed the torturers who plagued his childhood, and saved two children (his loyal subordinates Ken Joshima and Chikusa Kakimoto) who survived giving them a new life. He had always been there to protect them. Even sacrificing himself to Vendice for their freedom. He had saved the (Nagi or Chrome Dokuro as she became known as) unwanted wealthy girl, whose own parents didn't even care whether she died or not, with his illusionary organs. Yet it could still be debated he merely wanted a pawn in his plans that would be loyal to him. Although, if anyone had questioned Ken, Chikusa, and Chrome about Mukuro it would be expected that they would say they would do anything for him genuinely. And in return he would fiercely protect them with all his power, In a sense these three could be considered his only family.

He had planed to destroy the symbol of violence, the mafia. Of course amongst that he also planned to destroy the human race, letting them kill themselves in a large war, a prominently evil thing.

But humans themselves were evil creatures right? Even without his hand in that they probably would destroy themselves in some large petty war. Of course there was also that little incident with Lancia, the possession Lancia forcing him to commit genocide of his family. But at the time, Mukuro was a child playing with the scope of his powers...or so it can be argued.

He had killed to protect the people important to him. And he had countless times aided the naïve and pure-heart Tsunayoshi Sawada in his struggle to protect his friends and family in his involvement with the Mafia.

But he was not sent to Purgatory. That wasn't the case, the stain of blood on his soul was probably too deeply embedded outweighing the so-called good intentions.

And once again he was back in the hellish environment. Standing at the gates he could see a bit of one of the higher levels of hell.

Ah yes nothing much had changed except for some new faces or prey as one high ranking demon had mused. The place had still stunk of various odors; iron from the massive crimson blood shed that filled the floor up to his ankles; the distinct odor of rot and pus; and the salty taste that hung in the air due to weaker denizen who would cry from the torture inflicted to them. He could see the notorious run down elevator that led the tenants to the lower levels of hell. And he noticed a few demons messing with the elevator so it could potentially crash some poor unsuspecting human into the ground.

Then of course there was the screeching of the miserable souls, the sadistic laughs from both demons and humans who watched on in amusement, cussing and gambling to the side, the few distinct groans of people who had lost in their gambling endeavors or because of the price to get out of hell was rising just as the previous economic situation on earth.

It was a familiar sight to Mukuro who didn't even bash an eyelash to the sight. The only thought that concerned him at the moment was where he was going to be sent to. Was he going to some lower level of Hell? What was the charge against him this time betrayal, or pure violence, actions of false witness? Depending on the sin chosen he might have to endure some particularly nasty punishment. Not that he couldn't handle the potential annoyance with his illusionary skills, and powers obtained from his previous lives. Then there of course was his influence with some high ranking devils and particular humans with influence in Hell. He still had his funds from his previous life that would buy his way out quickly too...if he felt the need to escape.

Either way he would be sufficiently prepared.

He waited at the gates ready for his next "eternal" damnation. And watched as a large light floated downward in front of him. As the light adjusted its form to human eyes, he could see a humanoid figure with large feathery wings that protruded from the back of the ethereal being. Its own clothing producing a bright light that lightened up the dim area.

Mukuro was a bit taken back. He had been expecting some humanoid demon or some viscous animal mutant thing that usually set him off, just like the other times he had come here. It was peculiar to see an angel down here. The angel just stared around at the place in disdain. Clearly the angel disliked having to be forced to step down to Hell, being surrounded by such inferior beings.

"Mukuro Rokudo,You have been chosen to save the soul of Tsunayoshi Sawada."

* * *

><p><strong><strong>AN:**** I had a fun time in my writings of Hell, listening to the sounds of Fall Out Boy and My Chemical Romance. I plan to incorporate Byakuran in the future. As a side note my Hell is based predominantly on Dante's Inferno, Stormcrow Hayes and William Sleator's Hell Phone. If you like it so far, please review it's my drive. I warn ahead of time I'm a very infrequent updater.


	2. Trials are Double Edged Swords

****Title:****** Gently Tear Each Other, Limb from Limb**_  
><em>**Disclaimer:** If I owned Reborn.**..****_then friendship would grow into Love. Yet the battles would still commence. _**

****Characters/Pairing: ****_Mukuro Rokudo, Byakuran (Gesso), Shoichi Irie, Tsunayoshi Sawada, 6927, 10051 __  
><em>**Rating/Warning:**_ T, Graphic violence and description.  
><em>**Summary:******He had been in and out of Hell countless times. On his sixth visit to Hell, he was sent to save a trapped soul of Tsunayoshi Sawada, that did not belong in hell.

** _Trials are Double Edged Swords_**

* * *

><p>"Mukuro Rokudo, You have been chosen to save the soul of Tsunayoshi Sawada."<p>

It seemed in his mind an impossible request, why would an angel talk to such a person as him? And to save the soul of Tsunayoshi? What was the hidden agenda under that statement? Was it just a fake glimmer of hope to get out of Hell faster? Yet angels never lied, since they were far incapable of doing such a thing.

"You're asking me to save the soul of Tsunayoshi? I've sold my soul to the Devil and you're willing to ask for my aid. Well it's your call anyway..."

Mukuro glanced over at the Hell rings in a smirk. In exchange for double the amount of power he could possibly wield, he had sold his soul to Hell. It had aided him the rare moments he had actually had the opportunity and need to use it. Since it gave him a large advantage on the battlefield. But it didn't seem to be enough for that **_**particular **_**battle if Tsunayoshi was truly down here wandering around in Hell.

He waited for the angel's response. And all he could hear was silence. He glanced at the angel in a smirk, "Well?"

The angel knitted in his brow in what appeared to be anger. He opened his mouth,

"That may be so, but you're the only one who knows his way around here. And the only one willing to attempt to save Tsunayoshi's soul. It is your lack of power that brought him here."

Mukuro cringed at the statement. He didn't like to be reminded of his lack of power in regards to that. How it angered him that he wasn't able to do anything to aid Tsunayoshi, and that both had died in vain.  
>Whether this was because Mukuro had truly cared for Tsunayoshi as he knew in his heart, or the claim he didn't want someone to rob away his ticket to destroying the Mafia and engulfing the world in war.<br>Of course that damned angel would know about that. But Mukuro blew off his true feelings and continued his act still having that ridiculous pride that he hung on. "Are you so sure about that? Are you sure I'd be so willing to help Tsunayoshi? What would I get out this?"

The angel had let out what appeared to a sigh. How humanoid that Mukuro would refuse to accept this task all based on some convoluted pride, just to save face. And the angel knew that deep in this man's heart he would jump at the opportunity to save Tsunayoshi from harm. But the angel knew how to deal with these types another stereotype in the list of humanoids behavior.

**" **That illusionist that killed you, that's the person who brought Tsunayoshi here. If we are playing on your pride, you can get back at him and get your last laugh. Furthermore we'd be able to send Tsunayoshi's soul back to earth, and for this action you'd be reborn again.**"**

Rebirth again, yet did he really want to be reborn again in this world? What good did that ever bring than a lot of pain and blood on his hands? Did he really want to be born again in such a world? Granted there was a chance to be reborn as a happy child, without any exposure to the cruel side of the world.

Without the angel's help or not. Mukuro knew that he was going to get out of Hell. But he was not going to have the world grace his eyes because of reincarnation. He wasn't going through another experience and lifetime of this world. No he was going to show up as himself even if he would be just a phantom of himself.

"I will do in my power to save Tsunayoshi- But I rather not have you interfere with the reincarnation process. I will just require you grant me a few words with some individuals who are currently living."

"It is done, but if you fail this mission or try to runaway you will be trapped here for the rest of your life and you'll be trapped in the very depths of Hell."

Then the angel's figure began to fade away. Mukuro glanced around at the gateway. It seemed very convenient that the angel didn't leak out details, and disappeared in time before he could question the ethereal being. Now the question was where would Tsunayoshi actually be hiding? What circle would he actually be shoved into?

Where could Mukuro actually start looking in? Without a clue or hint to where he was to look. Mukuro went through the gates, figuring that starting somewhere was better than nothing.

* * *

><p><strong><em><strong>Tsuna had stared blankly at the sights in front of him. He barely touched his food, picking slightly at the plate in front of him. It worried Gokudera greatly, why was his boss so different? After that battle with that damned illusionist that they didn't even get the name of, his boss had started acting so differently. His boss who used to be a burst with life, had spoken little words, had showed little enthusiasm to anything. His only concerns were of his physical state, his hunger and his cleanliness. When he wasn't concerned of his hunger or his cleanliness, he would sit hours on end in his armchair staring at nothing. It was almost like his boss was some zombie or some old animal, or replaced by a completely different person.<strong>_**

_**Worried and hoping that this behavior was just a temporary effect or just a reaction to seeing one of his guardians dead. (Not that he felt that person should even get such a response from Tsunayoshi)**_  
><em><strong>Gokudera tapped his boss on the shoulder waiting for a response. Tsuna lifted his head up and turned to Gokudera's direction.<strong>_

_**"Hmm."**_

_**"Juudaime, are you not hungry? You haven't touched your food. The guardians and I have been concerned about you."**_

_**Tsuna just blankly stared, but he seemed to be able to feel Gokudera's distress. He got up from the**_

_**chair, and stared at Gokudera. He didn't really understand his distress, but he wrapped his arms around Gokudera. The symbol of a hug was a sign of comfort at least that was one of the images that was in his mind. He could feel Gokudera's warmth against him. It seemed like this calmed down the other being. **_

_**Gokudera just stared in his boss in surprise. It was more of his boss' style to use words to calm someone down, rather than use physical actions to accomplish that. It almost seemed like his boss was reacting like some sort of animal would. Like how a cat that would snuggle against his owner's legs to calm him down.**_

_**Gokudera pulled out of the hug in surprise. Tsuna walked back to his chair and continued to stare at the wall. Gokudera couldn't just help but worry what was exactly wrong with his precious Juudaime. He walked out of the room. He was going to get to the bottom of this. He was going to see what plagued the boss. And he still had to drop those flowers off To Chrome, to accomplish Juudaime's order to help Chrome through this time.**_

* * *

><p><em><em>Tsuna looked around at the surrounding in a frown. Previously Tsuna had been battling an illusionist. Who with a smirk had yelled out his move '****Encompassing Pandemonium******' **that sent a sniffling burning sensation all over his body. This very same move had manged to actually confuse Tsuna's hyper intuition, and had dragged him to this place. He soon began to realize he was not in some illusion. Tsuna began to look at the surrounding. It was a bleak dark place. Tsuna began to be filled with an over filling anxiety.

His intuition-nay even his common sense was yelling at him that something bad was going to happen. He could hear loud footsteps, or at least something that resembled large foot steps in the darkness. Hearing a loud growl, he could hear a woman shriek at the top of her lungs. Tsuna could feel her warm sticky blood splash onto his clothing. He activated his hyper mode. As his flames illuminated the room he just gasped at the horror before him. There were literally hundred of human parts scattered across the floor.

But there was no time to be shocked by the pure desecration against human life. It was much more important to defeat the thing that caused these atrocities. His flames propelled him forward, towards the beast. It was close to what appeared to be a fly and a lion hybrid. It appeared to have strange green saliva drip from its mouth. But whenever it hit flesh, it appeared to burn away at it like acid. Tsuna could see the muscles move as the poor person screamed.

Tsuna had readied himself for the current version of his X-Burner, he watched as the beast was a burst in flames. The thing screeched what appeared to be a roar and a fly buzz at the same time. But instead of falling to the floor and screech in pain, the thing grew bigger now stomping its way over to Tsuna. It began to stomp across the floor. Tsuna could hear the crushing of bones under its paws.

Cringing he had realized that burning this beast wasn't going to stop this, and if he wanted to have all this bloodshed stop he had to do something else. Putting his hands in the familiar position he had readied himself for Zero Point Breakthrough. The ice began to shoot out, starting by freezing the leg of the monster into place.

Then quickly freezing the rest of the monster, starting upward towards its hairy mangy chest.

Remaining survivors watched as the fearsome beast was encompassed in ice, for once seeing the warmth of light upon their faces.

Tsuna huffed bringing himself down towards the ground. He glanced around at the people who just stared at Tsuna in amazement. Strangely enough there were more females surrounding this place. He watched as a female walked up to him. She had bleached hair, and a lopsided smile. She smiled as if she was eternally drunk. Tsuna immediately noticed her chest, her breasts look deflated, and lines were scratched against them as if she was attacked by something. Her chest was filled with so much wrinkles, yet her face was as young as a fifteen year old girl.

"Hey you," she purred eyes completely lost in lust seeing Tsuna. In reality her intentions was to be protected in this hell, but this seemed to be marred for her desperation of finally seeing a man. She had come forward onto Tsuna, even without a response and was already reaching for his belt buckle. Tsuna pushed her away. The girl had fallen over her feet. And another one seem to replace the one that had fallen equally similar to the previous girl. The girl had jumped onto Tsuna, pinning him down. More and more began to stack on top of him. As he looked past the slutty flesh against him. He noticed a smirking girl above all off the ladies. She had pink hair and red eyes. She had dressed far more scantily then all the women in the room combined, with bat wings protruding from her back. With a twisted smile Tsuna could see the words that floated near her.

Lust the word written in perfect cursive floated across the dark place.

Stuck under the mass amount of bodies, Tsuna could only wonder how he would push all these females off him without harming them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yes to clarify things, Tsuna is now a walking soulless body, while his soul is stuck in Hell. Therefore this story will be cut into three parts for the chapters: Tsuna's interactions as just as a physical body, Tsuna's experiece in Hell, and Mukuro's search for Tsuna until I have the two actually meet up. I eventually plan to insert a creepy scene between Mukuro, dear precious Sho-chan, and Marshmallowfreak (Byakuran). I'm sorry for burning your eyes with sluts.

**Thanks for the reviews: **SecretsWeKeep, Ambie-chan, mayra-the-fox,iloveyaoi-G27, 10th Squad 3rd Seat,RejectedByMostButLovedByAll** Thanks for the story alerts and favs. :)**Dreaming-Wolf, Lascka, MidnightSpring, Vanixille, catunacaty, kirika o7, Sailor Dying-Will, Tangerine342, Ducks R Evil, celestiel90, Allimassy


	3. Allies Are Just A Convenient Term

****Title:**** Gently Tear Each Other, Limb from Limb_  
><em>**Disclaimer:** If I owned Reborn..._Then Dameon Spade would be satisfied with Giotto _

****Characters/Pairing:**** Mukuro Rokudo, Byakuran (Gesso), Shoichi Irie, Tsunayoshi Sawada, 6927,10051 _  
><em>**Rating/Warning:**T, Graphic violence and description.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> He had been in and out of Hell countless times. On his sixth visit to Hell, he was sent to save a trapped soul of Tsunayoshi Sawada, that did not belong in hell.

** _Allies Are Just A Convenient Term_**

* * *

><p>He had closed the gates behind him curtly, in a frown. That damned angel, had conveniently left before leaving him any details of Tsunayoshi's location. Sighing he continued to walk in further in the hellish environment. He could hear the familiar strangled screeches of the residents once more. The screams were far louder than when he was just outside the gates. Mukuro knitted his eyebrows in annoyance.<p>

He couldn't think properly with all this noise surrounding him. He walked in further into hell, annoyed that the screaming just got worse as he approached the place. It didn't help there were various people grasping at his feet begging him for Hell's currency. Mukuro pushed off their decaying bodies off to the side. He was searching for the man with the ax in his head. That particular man had been helpful many times on his visits to hell. He would definitely take him to the inner circles for a cheap price so he wouldn't need to endure that damn elevator. As he searched around he couldn't find his contact. But he could hear familiar chuckling. _No don't tell me. _Mukuro's face fell flat in turned around to see a particular "favorite ancestor" of his lean back against the railing. The aqua haired man just stared at him in a smirk, chuckling with that familiar laugh.

"I would think you'd be on a far worse level since you betrayed your own allies." Mukuro replied with a frown. Of all people he had to run into, he had to run into Dameon Spade the mafia obsessed ancestor of his.

"Nufu, I've managed to weasel myself to any place I've wanted to go. Besides my work isn't done yet. I still have a few things to take care of in the human realm."

"Your despicable plan to fortify the mafia to your perfect image." Mukuro shivered at the thought. This man had almost successively managed that once, years ago. And Mukuro's soul had ended up trapped in a owl, without a body for quite awhile.

"I really don't understand your ideas. Why would you want to destroy the mafia? That always bothered me about my successor. If I were you I'd gladly give up my body for such a cau-" Fwoosh. Dameon stopped mid-sentence as Mukuro's trident threateningly stood in front of his face. Knowing when to back down Dameon shut up and let out a defeated pout. Mukuro slightly lowered his trident, still hostile to Dameon. If blind anger could count as an excuse to completely destroy Dameon, then Mukuro would definitely take that opportunity.

"So what brings you to hell?"

"I'm looking for Tsunayoshi Sawada's soul."

"Nufufu, how amusing I wonder-"

The trident had once cut through the air, slicing off a strand of Dameon's hair. "Don't you dare lay a hand on my ticket out of here." Of course avoiding to admit his attachment to kind hearted naïve Tsunayoshi.

"You can't just travel out of here? Or what about the reincarnation process?" asked with an amused laugh, of course with that irritating "nufufu".

"I'd prefer what the idiotic angel has offered me thank you very much, and I'd rather not go through another lifetime with the chance I might be involved with the mafia."

Mukuro had began to walk away. He didn't want to further interact with his idiotic man. Frankly any further interaction with this man would probably be giving him a migraine by now. The only redeeming value to that soul with it useless ranting were the power and weapon boost ups he had given to Chrome and himself. He tried to walk further away, but Dameon had quickly caught up to him in a mere manner of seconds.

"What do you want?" Mukuro could feel his voice deepen into a growl.

"I'm accompanying you, I'm curious how Vongola's current boss is acting right now. I wonder if he realized my ideals were correct, or if I have to come up with an another scheme to win my way over."

"No."

"I'm your elder, and your superior, and I know all your attacks. I was once in your body, and I'm a far better illusionist even if you have improved from that time."

Mukuro sighed, he knew that no matter he did or said the stubborn man would follow him anyway. Without admitting his approval, he just curtly walked towards further towards the Hell Elevator. If he was going to torture his enemy he knew the perfect spot he send them to to.

"Which floor, ya?" The guardian screeched, its rancid breath reaching the compressed air of the elevator. The smell of a mix rotten eggs, feces, alcohol and barf swirled in their lungs. Dameon Spade began to cough at the stench of the rancid air being the apparent diva he was.

"I need to go the sixth floor." Quickly the small demons began to bang against the buttons for the floors, as the ceiling began to chip off.

If the elevator didn't fall apart and crush them before they reached their destination.

Then maybe he'd be able to find Tsunayoshi.

* * *

><p><strong>"<em>He's been like that for three days now! And you don't think something's not wrong!" <em>**

**_Gokudera could feel his tension rise as he spoke this. Sighing he lifted the cigarette to his lips. Why didn't the damn Baseball-scrap that, ex-baseball idiot get it? Couldn't he sense something was wrong. Granted the Baseball-baka was a amazing assassin so why wouldn't he be able to sense that something was wrong?_**

**"_Listen he's just going through stress. I'm sure he's just a bit shocked that one of his guardians died."_**

**"_I can get that! But the boss I know wouldn't ignore everything else, because of his feelings. He would try to fix this problem with all his strength, so something like that wouldn't happen again! He wouldn't end up as some lifeless zombie!"_**

**_Yamamoto just stared at him, not knowing what to say. _**

**"_This all started after he confronted that damn illusionist!" _**

**_Seeing his argument wouldn't reach Yamamoto the storm guardian stormed out of the room in a huff. Yamamoto just let out a sigh, it was always so difficult to talk to Gokudera when he was worked up about something. He turned around to the subject that was argued about. Tsuna barely stirred at the movement and just stared blankly at the wall. Yamamato walked up to Tsuna. Gokudera couldn't have been right. He was sure that Tsuna let out some kind of response. Clearly he was just feeling bad, and out of place. It was an expected reaction when a lo- close friend or family member died. _**

**_Gokudera was clearly just over thinking nothing. He placed his hand on Tsuna and gently petted his head._**

**"_You okay Tsuna?" His face came to a gentle smile instead of the usual smirk it had been in all of these years. _**

**_Tsuna just looked up to the face, emotionless. His eyes were completely blank, not even a shred of any sign of depression or shock appeared on his face. It was almost like Tsuna could feel absolutely nothing. He got up slowly staring at the figure in front of him. Who is this being in front of me? His mind searched frantically for any mention or sign of this person. Yamamoto Takeshi, was friendly towards to him, therefore he was a friend. Tsuna's stomach began to growl it looked like he was hungry. _**

**_His nose sniffed out what the other being- Gokudera Hayato gave to him. The food, it smelled good but it did not provide any of the proper nutrients he wanted. And besides his tongue was begging for something fruity. For once he played with his vocal capability, finally using them for the first time in two weeks._**

**"_I hunger, Yamamoto." His voice had sounded so monotone, and so unlike Tsuna's normal voice, Yamamoto just stared in shock at Tsuna._**

**"_Gokudera already gave you food Tsuna."_**

**"_I hunger give me food." Tsuna had demanded, like a little kid without any emotion. _**

**_Gokudera had been right something WAS wrong with Tsuna. It had to be because of that illusionist, that they had fought earlier. As Yamamoto walked away to find something for Tsuna to eat, he couldn't help but think how he would exactly pay back the man who hurt their precious friend Tsuna. He abandoned his search for Tsuna's food source. He grabbed his sword near his waist and started to walk to the crazy bird's quarters. He was sure Hibari would have some answers._**

* * *

><p>"Wanna play?" Tsuna could hear one girl purr. But he couldn't exactly distinguish the source of the voice from the other females who were toppled on top of him. He could feel the drip of salty tears fall on himself, and his clothes. He could also something scratch at his clothing, causing the expensive suit that had been given to him by Reborn to rip. Just great, Tsuna thought, Reborn is going to kill me. Despite Tsuna having his position as boss, no one had dared to mess with Reborn, even Tsuna himself had to be careful with Reborn.<p>

As he thought this, he could feel bony legs wrap itself around his waist. Damn, how do I get this girls off of me without hurting them. If he turned on his flames, there was a chance that the ice created by the Zero Point Breakthrough might melt. Not to mention it would hurt the women. He pushed his arms upward managing to push some of the girls off who squealed in pleasure, at his touch.

Sure that none would be harmed by his flames, he activated his hyper mode and flew above the girls, approaching the pink haired female.

"Oh? I guess some people just don't like to play." she cooed.

"How did I get here?"

"Ya know, hon you have to pay for information down here. But I will tell ya one thing. Welcome to circle Lust, part one home of the prostitutes and sexual fiends!" The girl had literally dragged out all of the vowels.

"Yes this is the female variation of this section, lovely aren't they? Unfortunately you froze my little pet, the poor ,poor hookers now can't get their breasts ripped off."

Her pet? Then that thing that was running around was hers? He could tell immediately the sadistic blood lust in her eyes that she had enjoyed tormenting these girls. Sure these girls weren't exactly morally right, nor were they really selfless individuals but that didn't mean they deserved to be ripped apart.

Tsuna flew closer, his flame growing in size. He wasn't going to let this atrocity occur any longer. " I'm not going to let you continue to harm these girls."

The girl began to laugh insanely, as she grasped herself to calm herself down. "HAHAHA! Hon, This. , and all the bitches earned their spot here. They were all idiotic girls who sold their Va-gegees for money, power, and influence you think the selfish bitches deserve redemption?"

"Everyone is capable of redemption even the worst of the worst people can redeem themselves if they badly want it." Tsuna responded, the image of Mukuro had suddenly flashed into his mind, as soon as he spoke those words. He began to harness the flames into the palms of his hand, ready to aim at the girl who stood in front of him.

"Ho-ho you're going to help the same girls who were ready to rip off ya clothes so easily?"

She asked once again, smirking in a hum.

Tsuna ignored her. He began to hear the familiar words of the X-Burner countdown ring in his ears. His hands began to warm with the familiar heat. His eyes darted down to see the frozen monster. It was still transfixed to its spot, some of the girls who had been previously running away from it, were currently clinging on it or kicking it. He could see one girl who began to gratify her name into its frozen being.

He figured that he was far above the beast to not melt the ice that surrounded the beast.

As he waited for the flames to heat up, and set his momentum to balance himself, he could hear the girlish voice of his Spanner's earphones hum in his ear. It was surprising that technology from the human world appeared to be working perfectly fine.

Fwoosh! The flames had came form his fingertips, illuminated the whole room. The figure of the charred demon went flying down to where the girls where. They jumped out of the way to avoid being crushed. When Tsuna came flying down to see the remains of the demon, he found a giant hole in its place. Or more correctly a crater in the earth.

The fight had ended quickly. A little too quickly, Tsuna hadn't even been able to see a reaction. And if she was truly a demon, would she have really been killed by flames? His hyper intuition was tingling but there was no scene of the scantily dressed demon. Figuring that she was hiding somewhere else, and wouldn't be a threat for a while. He walked around the room trying to search for an exit. He didn't exactly just enter this place. He had woken up in here and didn't have a clue where the exit could possibly be. He continued to feel against the walls for a while, until he realized the whole place was sealed off.

But it was hell, so it wouldn't be a easy place to escape from. Frowning Tsuna leaned against the wall. There had to be a way out! Since Tsuna had managed to come here in the first place. But how?

He needed to get out of here. He had a feeling something bad was going to happen.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>AN:**** Sorry for the lack of update! It's actually easier to write the Tsuna's soulless body bit than the rest of the story. I didn't actually expect Dameon Spade to show up when I was writing this, but he sort of wiggled his way into the plot. By the way Hibari's appearance is going to show up in the next chapter!

**Thanks to the new Reviewers, Alerts, and Favorites to the following list of people despite my slow updates! **

Lascka, Forever27, iloveyaoi-G27 animatedpretze,l IdyllicCritic, letterbee96, Nekiare, Torataro , Usagi-Tama, xXx-BurningAngel-xXx, Pandaryoshka, MysticMaiden 18


End file.
